I want to save you
by Mega07ghost
Summary: 2Dads finds out why RO is so cold and numb.


Alright... So, this is my first Sea Patrol fanfic. I loved the friendship of RO and 2Dads since the episode with the bomb on board and so I decided to write a fanfic about them. This contains SPOILERS for season 5. I hope you enjoy ;)

 **I want to help you**

"Hey man, you're okay?" 2Dads entered his room and saw RO lying on the floor. He stared at the ceiling, not answering Leo's question. This one sat down next to him.

"What's up?"

Robert just turned away. 2Dads sighed and stood up again. He wanted to leave when he was stopped by a familiar voice.

"They hate me."

2Dads turned around.

"What?"

"They hate me.", RO repeated. His voice was cold and numb. Leo sat down again and Robert sat up, so that they could face each other. 2Dads looked confused. "What do you mean? Who hates you?"

"Everyone. The whole crew."

That answer made Leo laugh.

"Of course we hate you.", he answered ironically. He immediately added: "No, seriously. What makes you think that?" RO stared at him. To him the answer was obvious.

"You send me away when I try to join you; you talk about me behind my back. Do I need to give you more examples?" Leo gulped. Now that he thought about it... RO was right. They weren't really nice to him. But it was RO! He was not better. Robert was cold, broken and not able to express emotions. 'Broken'... 2Dads had to think about that word. What was it? What had broken RO? He had never talked about it.

"Listen, Robert. We don't hate you. It's just that you are..." 2Dads tried to find the right words, but RO interupted him: "Weird. That's the word you're searching for."

"I hate to admit it, but... yeah... weird is the word."

Robert closed his eyes and sighed. "What is it? What or who hurt you so much that you have become so odd?" 2Dads was worried, he really was.

"I- I don't wanna talk about it."

"Listen, I want to help you. I want to understand you. I want to save you. I see you dying. Everytime I look into your eyes I can see that you're drifting away from us. And I don't want to lose you."

RO opened his eyes and looked at 2Dads. This one looked sad, tears filled his eyes. It surprised Robert. The happy, funny Leo Kosov-Meyer was sad... sad because of him.

"Why are you crying?", RO asked and Leo stood up again. He seemed angry and disappointed.

"Wait! 2Dads, please don't go."

Leo didn't listen and left, but Robert jumped up and took Leo's arm.

"I'm sorry!" Silence. Then:

"What?" 2Dads was confused. Did RO just apologize?

"I- I'm sorry, okay?" RO looked to the ground and blushed slightly. "I'll tell you about it..."

They went back into their room and sat down.

"So, what happened?"

Robert tried to find words. How should he explain what happened to him?

"You- you remember when I told you about my dad? That he locked me in the closet and didn't let me out for hours?"

2Dads remembered. "But you said that it was a lie, didn't you?"

RO sighed and answered: "I lied when I told you it was a lie. My dad hated me. He often hit me and screamed at me. I tried to tell my mum when I was at hers, but she still brought me to him at the weekends. I guess she had no choice. She had to work, so that we could live a good life."

Leo looked at RO, shocked and sad. He pitied Robert. His friend's past was cruel and depressing.

"I'm sorry." That was all that 2Dads could say.

"For what?" RO didn't understand what 2Dads meant.

"Your past... I'm sorry for your past. I didn't know.", Leo explained.

"Nobody can know things like that. I never told you or anyone before."

2Dads nodded slowly and Robert continued: "When I was sixteen I immediately moved out. But my past has taught me pretty much. I've learned that nobody understands or loves me. And no one ever will."

Robert finished his story.

"I love you. I- I mean I really like you, not 'love' in a romantic way. You are my friend, I'd even say my best friend.", 2Dads said and RO knew that he Leo meant it like that. Yes... they were friends. And they would stay friends forever, never leaving each other's side.

End


End file.
